Hayato dans tous ses états
by Yocklane
Summary: Et si le bazooka des 10 ans était réglable selon l'âge qu'on entrait? Et qu'Hayato se retrouve ainsi enfermé dans le corps d'un enfant de 5 ans, puis d'une ... autre personne? Comment réagirait Yamamoto face à l'apparence de son tout "nouvel" amour? Un Hayato kawaii à souhait et un Reborn adulte :] 8059 évidemment, mais rien d'illicite hein ahahah!


_Bonjour bonjour ~~_

 _J'avais annoncé il y a quelques temps l'écriture d'un 8059 et ... le voiciiii :D_

 _Je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire, gagatisant devant mini Hayato!_

 _Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne parle pas un mot d'italien et que j'ai tout pioché sur le net, donc pardon d'avance si vous trouvez quelques erreurs pour lse connaisseurs ahaha_

 _Merci de me dire en review ce qui a fonctionné, ou au contraire, non!_

 _A très vite pour la suite et fin de Fuck off I'm famous :)_

 _Votre dévoué, Y'lan_

* * *

15h47.

Fac réputée de la capitale.

Des milliers d'élèves, une vie ordonnée pour chacun d'entre eux. Chacun ? Non, il y en avait au moins deux pour qui rien n'était en ordre.

Gokudera Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi était fou l'un de l'autre, mais, trop stupide pour le verbaliser, ils ne se l'avouèrent pas, jamais.

Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège, et ils attaquaient maintenant leur dernière année de licence. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue au lycée, pour se retrouver sur les bancs de la fac.

D'ailleurs leur réaction fût des plus étonnantes : ils s'assirent côte à côte pendant les deux heures de cours, et sortirent chacun son tour s'en s'adresser un seul mot. Et le manège se poursuivit les jours et les semaines qui suivirent. S'asseoir à côté j'entends, bien sûr ils avaient commencé à se parler.

C'était des répliques joyeuses et souvent longues côté brun, et quelques onomatopées et soupirs côté argenté.

Pourtant ils se complaisaient dans cette routine et personne n'en vint jamais à demander quoique ce soit.

Mais voilà, comme dit précédemment ils sont amoureux, et dès lors, tout devient plus compliqué.

Gokudera Hayato marchait vite. Il ne voulait pas attendre son « ami » qu'il considérait comme un boulet, je cite « Le genre de mec qui même s'il est super pressé parce que le bus arrive, va quand même s'arrêter pour t'dire bonjour. Je vous jure, à pleurer ».

La douleur de ne pas voir ses sentiments partagés.

Takeshi réfléchissait là-dessus pendant que la musique « Bad Romance » se jouait en trame de fond, désespérant encore plus le jeune brun.

Assis dans le bus, toutes ses pensées dérivaient vers Hayato Gokudera.

Tout en lui l'attirait : ses cheveux mi-longs argentés, ses yeux d'une couleur si particulière, ses longs doigts de pianiste, sa silhouette frêle qu'il savait malgré tout forte, sa voix parfois criarde mais tellement apaisante et cruellement sensuelle lorsque dansaient sur sa langue des mots italiens.

Toutes ces choses eurent raison du cœur de ce cher Takeshi dès qu'ils se revirent après plus de 3 ans.

Et aujourd'hui cela faisait deux ans et demi qu'ils se côtoyaient tous les jours de semaines, qu'ils se provoquaient pour finalement ne jamais se trouver.

Ça devait changer.

* * *

10 minutes.

10 bonnes et longues minutes qu'Hayato Gokudera gueulait sans interruption sur un élève de leur promo, et en italien s'il vous plaît, donc son interlocuteur ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qu'il déblatérait.

Enfin bon, il pouvait bien s'en douter vu le ton employé et l'étincelle meurtrière qui voguait dans ses yeux vert-glacés (pardon pour ce jeu de mot pourris, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité).

Et ça faisait 15 minutes que Takeshi suivait le déroulement des choses, un sourire aux lèvres.

Leur « camarade » semblait ne pas cadrer sa tête, pour reprendre les mots de Gokudera, et ne cessait de le provoquer depuis le début du semestre.

Takeshi avait était surpris qu'Hayato ne lui explose pas la tête dès la première fois, au lieu de cela il avait pris sur lui, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il était fasciné. L'argenté était plus petit que l'autre, et pourtant il le tenait par le col, son regard planté dans celui effaré de son vis-à-vis, sa bouche ne cessant de déverser toutes sortes d'atrocité, il en était persuadé.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Gokudera, ses yeux allant de ses mains à sa bouche, puis à ses yeux, et il frissonna lorsqu'il croisa les pupilles maintenant dilatées de l'italien, qui lui hurla qu'ils devaient « bouger », se surprenant à aimer le ton autoritaire sur lequel il lui parlait et le regard fusillant qu'il posa sur lui pendant une fraction de seconde.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'il avait des tendances masochistes ?

Et c'est avec un énorme sourire qu'il suivit son « maître » (il rigola intérieurement à la pensée) docilement, jusqu'à la cafétéria.

« Tu ne manges rien ? », demanda Takeshi à l'adresse d'Hayato qui n'avait pris qu'un café noir au distributeur.

« Hm. 'Pas faim »

Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur le sujet, sachant d'avance que cette « discussion » était close.

« Au fait, que te voulait Bel-san ?

\- 'Ché pas. Il a commencé à me traiter de traîné et dire à tout le monde que je couchais à tout va pour une bouchée de pain. Va savoir … »

Takeshi le fixa interdit, avant de lever les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut d'autres élèves de sa promotion, qu'il salua de la main. Certains lui rendirent son geste, timidement, ne regardant absolument pas du côté de Gokudera. Celui-ci comprit et lança un « tsss » arrogant, et Takeshi ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit discrètement la discussion des autres, comme quoi c'était lui, l'italien expatrié qui se prostituait pour pouvoir rester sur le sol japonais.

Le sang de Takeshi ne fit qu'un tour. Il saisit Hayato par le poignet et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur, ce à quoi Gokudera réagit instantanément :

« Oye, lâche-lâche moi, Teme ! »

* * *

Tsuyoshi Yamamoto premier du nom se gratta l'arrière de la tête, perplexe face à son fils qui devait normalement se trouver en court, et d'un mystérieux inconnu. Inconnu ? Ah mais non il le connaissait, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Tsuna ? Non non, pas celui-là. Ahodera ? Presque, cela finissait par –dera ... dera, dera, aaaah ça y est : Gokudera !

« Ohayo Gokudera-kun ! » (big smile côté paternel)

A ce moment-là, le susnommé se dit que le père était aussi fêlé que le fils, et qu'il devait sérieusement revoir sa consommation de cigarettes à la baisse tant il recrachait ses poumons.

Takeshi n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait couru vers le premier et seul endroit sur qui lui était venu à l'esprit : chez lui.

Gokudera se souvenait vaguement de cet endroit car ça faisait bien six ans qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds.

42 minutes. Ils avaient couru 42 minutes et il devait en plus aider à déplacer des tables ?! Et Yamamoto qui rigolait à tout va, ok il était sportif, mais ne ressentait-il pas au moins une once de fatigue ? Tous des fêlés, tous.

Après cet effort supplémentaire, il se retrouva attablé au bar à sushi, pendant que Yamamoto père et fils lui servait ce qu'il qualifiait de « stupide et insatisfaisante cuisine japonaise ». C'était bien connu, on mange beaucoup mieux en Italie !

Soudain, son regard se voilà, alors qu'il se rappelait cet endroit qui lui manquait tant.

« Au fait, vous avez fini bien tôt ! » S'adressa le chef à son fils, dont le regard se durcissait.

La raison de cet emportement était … tout bonnement insupportable aux yeux du base-baller.

« Quelqu'un a insulté Gokudera, ça m'a énervé, on est rentré »

Le principal concerné avala de travers. Ne pouvait-il juste pas mentir à son père, prétextant une absence de prof ? Non bien sûr, Yamamoto Takeshi ne savait pas mentir, surtout pas à son paternel. Là-dessus ils ne se comprendraient jamais.

Et le senior de se marrer!

« C'est bien fils, l'amitié avant tout ! »

Des fêlés.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux Gokudera-Kun !

Takeshi ! Apporte un futon dans ta chambre pour notre invité tu veux ?

Je dois sortir pour la soirée, vous pouvez utiliser la cuisine, mais pas de bêtises ! »

La voilà. L'occasion. La chance inespérée d'être seul avec l'Italien.

« Je te prépare quelque chose ? Je pourrai te faire des –

-ça ira. J'en peux plus de tes sushis. Et puisque qu'on est à fond dans le cliché, ce soir je cuisine et je te fais des pâtes carbo et un dessert de chez moi.

-Aha, je n'allais pas te proposer des sushis, mais puisque tu insistes pour cuisiner, je te laisse faire !

-Hn. Je suppose que tu n'as pas de pâtes fraîches ni de mascarpone ? Ou un endroit où je pourrai trouver un semblant de contrefaçon de ça ?

-Ahaha je pense qu'il y a ça chez un ami de mon père, il tient une supérette pas très loin et il a souvent des produits étrangers on pourrait aller lui demander ?

-Moi j'y vais. Toi tu restes là et tu prépares la chambre. Files moi un plan.

-A tes ordres, beau gosse », répondit Takeshi bien trop sérieusement selon Hayato, appuyé d'un regard qu'il ne sût déchiffrer.

Après que l'argenté eut refermé la porte, Takeshi soupira :

« Préparer la chambre hein, tu ne sais même pas à quel point ce sous-entendu est lourd de sens pour moi, Gokudera Hayato »

Puis il sourit malicieusement, tout en se dirigeant vers l'étage.

La porte centrale s'ouvrit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard sur un Hayato chargé de paquets et accueilli par un base baller enthousiaste.

« Tu as trouvé ce dont tu as besoin ?

-Ouay. Ce que j'ai surtout trouvé bizarre, c'est que je n'ai rien eut à payer dès qu'il a sût que je sortais de chez toi.

-C'est normal ahah. On lui offre toujours l'équivalent en nourriture dès qu'il vient ».

Takeshi ne se lassait pas d'observer l'argenté cuisiner.

Ses gestes précis, son délicat froncement de sourcils lorsqu'il était vraiment concentré, sa voix lorsqu'il murmurait la recette en italien. Tout. Tout en cet être le fascinait.

Alors il suivait le mouvement de ses mèches rebelles encadrant son beau visage, celui de ses longs doigts fin qui s'activaient à la tâche. Non, vraiment. Il ne s'en lassait pas.

« J'ai fini. Carbonara aux antipasti. Tiramisu Vénitien au dessert. Je n'ai pas fait d'entrée. Buon appetito !

-Whoa … c'est … trop.

-C'était plutôt rapide.

-Non, non, je t'assure c'est trop. Tu en as fait beaucoup trop pour nous deux ahaha !

-Ah. »

La cuisine italienne est vraiment généreuse. Espérant qu'Hayato le soit aussi au l-

« Oye, yakyuu baka. J'te parle.

-Hein ? Excuse-moi tu disais ? »

Bon, exit les pensées perverses !

Hayato servit une énorme portion au brun, s'apprêtant même à en rajouter avant que Takeshi ne l'arrête, lui avançant qu'il ne pourrait jamais gouter au dessert, alors qu'il en avait très envie.

Et encore une fois, Hayato ne comprit aucunement le sous-entendu.

Délicieux. Gokudera Hayato était un génie en études, et pouvait aussi se vanter de l'être en cuisine, même si selon lui, il suffisait de « bien suivre la recette ».

Ils débarrassèrent, Takeshi se promettant d'aller partager ce qui restait aux voisins, tant il en restait.

« Tu veux aller dormir tout de suite ? J'ai des films sinon ! »

L'argenté semblait soucieux. Son visage était impassible, mais trahissait pourtant une sourde inquiétude chez qui le connaissait bien.

Un léger grognement fut pris comme consentement par le japonais, et il entraîna donc son invité à l'étage, lui proposa de prendre un bain pendant qu'il préparait leur « séance ciné improvisé »

Takeshi lui prêta des vêtements. Lui avait déjà pris une douche pendant les courses d'Hayato un peu plus tôt.

Une partie de lui-même était terrifiée. Cette soirée allait être la leur, mais il ne devait rien tenter de bizarre, de déplacer. Son but n'était pas de faire fuir l'italien mais bien de se rapprocher de lui.

Justement, Hayato sortit de la salle de bain, ses vêtements de la journée sous le bras et ceux de Takeshi sur le dos. Celui-ci failli avoir un saignement de nez, lorsque, levant la tête, il tomba sur le visage d'Hayato, sur sa bouche qui disait que les habits étaient trop grands.

Ses yeux migrèrent ensuite vers les cheveux encore humides, sur les quelques gouttes d'eau se frayant un chemin sous ce haut oh combien et heureusement trop large.

L'argenté avait revêtu un tee shirt à manches trois-quarts, qui descendaient cependant jusqu'à ses doigts, ainsi que sur ses épaules, beaucoup moins larges que celles du baseballer.

Le pantacourt lui allait plus ou moins (plutôt plus que moins aux yeux du brun), et il était pieds nus.

Takeshi suivit ses doigts qui attachèrent ses cheveux en une queue de cheval improvisée, faisant encore plus descendre le tee shirt, laissant voir plus que nécessaire une épaule et la nuque de l'argenté, que Yamamoto voulut toucher en cet instant.

« Oye, tu saignes ».

Oups, foutu saignement de nez. Se doutait-il qu'il était si … désirable comme ça ?

Malheureusement, non. Hayato était agacé par ce haut qu'il ne cessait d'ajuster sur ses épaules, par ses cheveux mouillés dont chaque goutte lui glaçait le dos, par ce pantacourt trop moulant.

Il s'assit sur le futon que son hôte lui avait préparé, observant rapidement la chambre aux tons si personnels. Sans surprise, de nombreux trophées de base ball, des posters, des couleurs chaudes.

Il choisit au hasard un film parmi la bibliothèque du brun, et ils le regardèrent sur l'ordinateur de celui-ci.

« Tu veux aller en cours demain ?

-Ché pas.

\- Tu pourrais rester ici ? On regarderait d'autres films et-

-Contentes toi déjà de suivre celui-là, Yakyuu Baka »

Il n'avait pas dit non, c'était l'essentiel.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Takeshi détacha ses yeux de l'écran. Il n'avait pas osé regarder son invité durant tout le film de peur de lui sauter dessus.

Pourtant, là, devant lui, s'offrait l'occasion, et surtout une envie plus qu'évidente pour le base baller de le faire.

Hayato s'était endormi, enserrant un oreiller posé là, les cheveux détachés, l'air si vulnérable. Appel au viol, s'il savait.

Takeshi s'empressa d'aller éteindre la lumière et s'installa sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur l'argenté, dont les cheveux et le visage s'illuminaient sous la pâleur de la lune.

* * *

Hayato s'éveilla d'un énième cauchemar, regardant le cadran indiquant 8h.

Il s'assit sur le futon, tournant machinalement la tête vers son hôte, qui le fixait gravement, ce qui le mit dar chef de mauvaise humeur.

« Quoi ? » Voix glaciale.

« Tu as mal dormi. »

Affirmation.

S'il en jugeait les cernes sous ses yeux, le brun aussi avait mal dormi, mais Hayato s'en garda de le lui dire.

La voix du paternel, de l'autre côté de la porte, brisa le silence.

« Takeshi ! Tes amis sont là ! »

Amis ? Se demanda vivement Gokudera, alors …

« J'ai appelé Tsuna, histoire qu'on passe la journée ensemble ! »

Le Juudaime, son Juudaime était ici ? Et il allait le voir dans un état si … lamentable ?

Bon, ce n'était pas comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu pendant leurs nombreuses précédentes batailles, mais Hayato se savait émotionnellement instable ces temps-ci.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, après un tour à la salle de bain où Hayato pût troquer « ses » vêtements trop larges contre ceux qu'il portait la veille, ils tombèrent littéralement sur Lambo et I-pin en train de se courir après, pour ne pas changer. Maintenant, même âgés de 10 ans, les deux comparses étaient restés fidèles à eux-mêmes.

« Ahodera, ahodera ! » chantèrent-ils en chœur, avant de se jeter dans les bras de … Takeshi pour le coup. Ils ne tenaient pas à mourir prématurément, surtout que l'argenté semblait passablement de mauvaise humeur.

« Ohayo, Gokudera-Kun, Yamamoto.

-Yo Tsuna !

-Judaime. »

Oula, les ondes néfastes allaient même jusqu'au jeune parrain, c'était pour dire.

« Tsuna, tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?

-Non, pas ce matin, et comme Lambo et I-pin non plus n'avait pas école, je les ai emmené avec moi, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, Yamamoto et Gokudera….. kun ? »

Celui-ci s'était complètement endormi, tête reposant dans la paume de la main, le coude appuyé sur la table.

« Je devrais y aller, fit Tsuna dans un sourire, ça ira, Yamamoto ?

-Hm, fit Takeshi en un hochement de tête, je m'en occupe ! »

* * *

Gokudera se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, allongé dans une sorte de sofa, une couverture le couvrant. A ses pieds, un mot griffonné :

 _Je suis sorti nous faire quelques courses, je reviens bientôt bouge pas ahah._

Evidemment, l'abruti n'avait pas précisé à quelle heure il était parti, donc le « bientôt » était totalement inutile.

Mais Hayato se sentait beaucoup trop dépendant, il décida donc de partir, effaçant toutes traces de son passage chez les Yamamoto.

Takeshi, marchait joyeusement sur le chemin de la maison, de lourds paquets aux bras.

Il passa devant le parc de jeu du quartier lorsqu'un « Aho Ushi ! » familier se fit entendre, accompagné d'un rire d'enfant que Takeshi identifia sans problème.

« Hey ! Gokudera, tu n'es plus à la maison !

-Obvious Yakyu Baka.

-Tu es venu jouer avec Lambo ! C'est-

-La ferme. »

Takeshi ne continua pas, venant s'assoir près de l'argenté sur un banc, pendant que Lambo s'amusait avec une voiture téléguidée.

«Tu sais, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bel-

-Je suis venu me poser ici, et la stupide vache était déjà là, j'ai pas voulu bouger. Je ne fais pas du baby-sitting.

-Gokudera. »

Le susnommé leva les yeux vers le baseballeur, celui-ci avait son air des jours graves, et merde. Ça sentait la confession hasardeuse pour soulager sa conscience.

« J'ai … laisse tomber. Se prendre la tête avec des gars comme ça ne sert à rien.

-Peut-être, mais il t'a fait du mal.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Cette dernière réplique, Hayato l'avait chuchoté, mais le basané l'avait bien entendu.

Il avait envie de hurler. De hurler qu'il s'inquiétait, que tout, TOUT ce qui touchait à l'argenté l'interpellait, le bouleversait, l'obsédait.

« Ça me fait quelque chose, parce que … parce que c'est toi ! »

Il l'avait dit tout haut ? Vraiment, comme ça ?

Il attendait deux réactions. Soit l'argenté lui hurlait dessus, soit il partait en courant.

Et pourtant il n'entendit que deux mots, murmurés dans un souffle « Yakyuu Baka … »

Curieux, il posa les yeux discrètement sur l'italien, yeux qui s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent les rougeurs se parsemer sur le visage d'habitude si pâle.

Alors, touché par cette marque bien plus que mignonne qu'affichait Gokudera, le japonais se pencha, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, le plus naturellement du monde.

Alors là c'était sûr, il se ferait dynamiser la tête.

« Go-gomen, ahah j'ai fait ça sans réfléchir je- »

Sa phrase resta en suspend tandis que l'argenté l'avais violement pris par le col avant de sa chemise, l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser, sur la bouche cette fois ci.

« Goku-dera … Est-ce que … je suis en train de rêver ? », lâcha brusquement l'athlète, se pinçant.

L'argenté baissa la tête, vaincu.

« Ah, non, c'est bien … réel. Whoaaaaaaa

-B-baka, ça va pas d'hurler comme ça Teme ! je … laisse tomber juste -»

Et il continua sur sa lancée mais en italien, sous le sourire de plus en plus grandissant de Yamamoto.

Cet instant, là, était parfait.

Mais comme on sait tous que la perfection n'existe pas …

« Mouahhhahaha Lambo-san (oui, parce que ça a 11 ans mais ça s'appelle encore par son prénom) a vu Ahodera et Yamamoto s'embrasser ! Je vais aller le dire à tout le monde ! »

Sauf qu'à peine un geste esquissé vers la sortie du parc qu'il fût déjà taclé au sol par un Yamamoto très réactif. Ils devaient d'abord clarifier tout ça avant de le dire aux autres non ? Oui, d'abord, il en parlerait à Gokudera -principal concerné-, ensuite, ils aviseraient par rapport à leurs amis.

Mais c'était sans compter sur « l'abruti de vache », qui se débattait brutalement, faisait voler un peu tout autour de lui des objets lui appartenant, dont ce fameux bazooka, non plus des 10 ans, mais modifié selon l'âge entré dans la machine.

Un énorme boom, et la fumée caractéristique de l'engin apparut, engin qui s'écrasa ensuite brutalement par terre, et dont quelques pièces se firent la malle dans le même temps.

Lambo s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Yamamoto se retourna lentement. Oh non, pitié pas ça, pas …maintenant ! La fumée se dissipa lentement.

« Dove … sono ? »

Oh non. Oh non oh non oh non. Yamamoto paniquait totalement, tandis que la fumée se dispersait et qu'il entendit la voix d'enfant.

D'enfant ? Parlant italien ? Alors …

« ma, dove sono ? Signor ? »

Le japonais sorti de ses pensées en voyant s'agiter devant ses yeux une petite main pâle.

« Goku-dera ?

-Huum ? » L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté, une moue interrogative et terriblement adorable scotchée au visage.

Yamamoto repris légèrement contenance, toujours assis par terre, mais plus ou moins à la hauteur de l'enfant, qui était vraiment, vraiment tout petit.

« Tu ... tu as quel âge ? » Demanda-t-il dans un italien très approximatif, remerciant les quelques cours dispensés par Squalo.

« Ho Cinque anni ! »

Cinq, cinq ans ? Donc … 16 ans de moins ? Il allait s'évanouir. D'autant plus que les 5 minutes « réglementaires » étaient déjà passées, et que donc logiquement le Hayato Gokudera actuellement connu devrait déjà être revenu.

Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser rentrer chez lui maintenant, ce serait bien trop dangereux pour un si jeune enfant, qui en plus ne reconnaissait absolument pas cet environnement. Il essaya donc de « faire connaissance » avec l'enfant, afin qu'il se méfie pas de lui et puisse le suivre chez les Yamamoto.

« Lei di dov'è ?

-Italia ! »

Ba évidemment, il parle quelle langue là d'après toi ?

Après s'être copieusement injurié, Yamamoto décida de prendre la main –minuscule- de l'argenté pour le conduire autre part.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient –très lentement-, Takeshi remarqua que le petit tremblait, et pris alors réellement compte de son état.  
Le gosse était en short et en tee shirt, sans pull, bien sûr qu'il devait être frigorifié !

Ils arrivèrent cependant à la maison, et Takeshi s'empressa d'amener son invité à sa chambre, allumant le chauffage et lui posant sa couverture sur ses épaules.

Il lui prépara rapidement quelque chose de chaud à boire, et, pendant que le petit buvait, il s'assit contre la porte et l'observa.

Une toute petite taille, évidemment, des cheveux déjà mi longs frôlant ses épaules et chatouillant ses joues rondes et légèrement rosées.

Ses grands yeux d'une couleur si indéchiffrable le fixaient aussi, et leur regard s'accrocha pendant quelques secondes.

« Gra-grazie.

-C'était pas grand-chose ! Dis, tu comprends le japonais hein ? »

Le plus jeune hocha favorablement la tête.

« Ouf ! C'est soulageant ! Mais en même temps ça ne m'étonne pas, t'es super intelligent ne Goku… non. Hayato-chan ? »

Il rigola face à l'appellation. Si la version « adulte » entendait ça, il serait déjà mort. Mais la version enfant se contenta d'un petit sourire timide, avant de demander, à mi-voix.

« Onii-chan … Namae ?

-Ore, Takeshi ahhah ! C'est bizarre dit comme ça, mais c'est vraiment la première fois qu'on se rencontre toi et moi !

-En-chanté », lui répondit Hayato, toujours en japonais.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, se comprenant comme ils le pouvaient, avant que Takeshi remarque que mini- Gokudera se frottait de plus en plus souvent les yeux, signe évident de fatigue.

Il l'installa donc dans son lit, prenant lui-même place dans le fûton que grand-Gokudera avait occupé la veille, et regarda le plus petit s'endormir, les deux poings ramenés devant sa bouche, tout comme l'enfant qu'il était.

Yamamoto ne tarda pas non plus à sombrer, après tout, peut-être que demain tout sera redevenu normal ?

Le soleil chatouillait légèrement son nez, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Le soleil ? Mais depuis quand ces rayons avaient-ils cette couleur grisâtre ?

Yamamoto se leva en douceur, afin de ne pas bousculer le « fardeau » qu'il avait tout contre lui. Gokudera avait dû avoir froid pendant la nuit, pour venir se coller à lui de cette façon.

Il le laissa retomber tout en douceur contre l'oreiller, tâchant de ne pas le réveiller, et s'empressa d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide. Et ce quelqu'un s'avéra être bien évidemment leur boss adoré.

« Quoi ? Gokudera-Kun ? Hein, Lambo ? Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Et c'est ainsi que le Vongola dixième du nom se trouva chez les Yamamoto, attablé en compagnie de son hôte et de Lambo.

« Donc … Lambo a utilisé, accidentellement, le bazooka des dix ans sur Gokudera-Kun, et ça fait un peu plus de douze heures qu'il est dans cet … état.

Go-gokudera-kun ? »

En effet, Hayato –du moins sa tête- venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la tête, avant que Yamamoto ne lui fasse signe avec la main de s'approcher.

Ce que fit le plus petit, s'asseyant sur ses genoux, fixant les deux « invités », l'air un peu perdu, avant de tourner la tête vers Yamamoto, qui le regardait, selon Tsuna, tendrement.

En même temps comment ne pas fondre devant la bouille de l'italien ?

Le jeune parrain s'avança donc jusqu'à sa hauteur, lui prenant une main et lui adressant quelques mots en italien.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Lambo, qui l'approcha d'abord timidement, avant de rire et de lui ordonner d'être son larbin, ce à quoi le plus petit ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas l'expression.

Il se laissa cependant entrainer, après une approbation muette du base-balleur.

« On ne peut pas faire grand-chose à part attendre après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Au fait … Lambo m'a fait part d'une …hum, nouvelle. Mais, je pense que nous en parlerons une fois que les choses auront repris leur cours, en attendant, je te laisse Gokudera-kun, d'accord ?

-Compte sur moi ! » Répondit Yamamoto, esquivant soigneusement le sujet de la « nouvelle ». Après tout, le boss était déjà au courant …

* * *

« Tu as faim ? »

Un léger hochement de tête répondit au sportif.

Hayato regardait il ne savait quel dessin anime, en japonais qui plus est, répétant en rythme ce que le personnage demandait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » S'approcha lui plus âgé.

« Je ne sais pas » Lâcha le plus petit en un haussement d'épaules terriblement mignon, légère grimace à l'appui.

Dommage qu'Hayato ne puisse pas faire d'enfants, ils auraient été magnifiques, pensa Yamamoto, enfin « faire », il se comprenait.

Il partit dans un fou rire, sous le regard incompréhensif du plus jeune.

« Takeshiiiii je suis de retour ! » Beugla le segnor de la demeure, se dirigeant vers le salon où son fils l'attendait profondément endormi. Il sourit un instant en le fixant, puis son regard accrocha un petit être dissimulé sous une couche épaisse de tissus.

Un elfe ? Pensa l'adulte, avant de voir deux petites mains émerger de la couverture –puisque s'en était une- qui fut aussitôt posé sur Takeshi.

L'enfant essaya de le couvrir, maladroitement.

Il s'arrêta précipitamment lorsque Yamamoto père posa une main sur son épaule.

Il le toisa un instant du regard, trouvant un air familier dans les yeux qui le fixait, puis dans l'intonation de la voix qui se fit entendre :

« Merci pour Takeshi petit elfe »

Elfe ? C'est quoi un elfe ? Pensa le petit, après que l'homme eut posé sa grande main sur sa tête, fourrageant ses cheveux.

Tsuyoshi Yamamoto s'étira longuement, avant que son portable ne sonne et qu'il ne décroche.

« Ah tiens, justement j'allais t'appeler ! Tu sais ce qu'il se passe chez moi ? Il y a un tout petit elfe qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à … Comment ? Alors c'est vrai ?! Mais comment ?

Oui bien sûr, j'arrive. A tout de suite, Reborn-San. »

* * *

 _Fils ! Je suis chez Reborn. Ah, et j'emmène le petit elfe avec moi._

L'elfe ?

Takeshi se frotta un œil, tentant de déchiffrer, et surtout d'émerger.

Parti ? Chez le bébé, plus si bébé que ça ? Et avec Hayato en plus ?

Et son père qui avait la fâcheuse manie de ne pas écrire à quelle l'heure il était parti …

Il s'ennuya donc de leur présence –surtout de celle de l'argenté- pendant une bonne partie de la soirée.

Des bruits dans l'entrée se firent entendre, ainsi que la voix de son père.

« Okairi ! » Lança joyeusement Takeshi, accueilli par deux petits bras qui encercla ses jambes.

« Ahaha faut croire que tu lui as manqué, Takeshi ! Tiens, voilà quelques vêtements pour le ptit elfe ! Je vais me coucher. Tu ferais bien d'y aller toi aussi ! Le restaurant ouvre tôt demain, et j'aurai besoin de toutes les mains disponibles » (clin d'œil vers Hayato)

Son fils se mit au garde à vous, rigolant doucement, avant de prendre l'italien par la main.

« On devrait aller prendre un bain, ne ? »

* * *

Takeshi finissait d'habiller le petit, faisant passer un long tee shirt par sa tête, puis par ses deux bras levés.

Puis il l'admira quelques secondes, fière du résultat.

Un tee-shirt pyjama, arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux de l'italien, avec un chat dessiné dessus et sous lequel il était écrit tout bêtement « time to go to bed ». Le tout accompagné d'une capuche en forme d'oreille de chat et de deux lacets au bout desquels tombaient deux pompons.

Le summum de la kawaiitude, pensa le base-balleur, rougissant en imaginant la version plus âgée dans le même accoutrement.

Ils allèrent se coucher, Takeshi ajoutant deux petites chaussettes à l'ensemble pour ne pas que le petit ait froid.

Il se réveilla aux aurores, après que son père ait tambouriné à la porte, emportant Hayato qui commençait aussi à s'éveiller.

Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble, avant que Takeshi et Hayato ne remontent pour se changer.

Au bout d'un –très- long moment, ils descendirent enfin au restaurant familial, Tsuyoshi demandant je cite « qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez là-haut ? », ce à quoi Takeshi répondit par un rire embarrassé et une main passée nerveusement derrière sa nuque.

Il n'allait pas avouer à son paternel qu'il essayait à peu près toutes les tenues que Reborn avait données pour Hayato, profitant ainsi de la kawaiitude avant que les effets du bazooka ne disparaissent ? Surtout que les dites tenues ressemblaient plus à du cosplay qu'à des vêtements « ordinaires » … Cosplay ? Venant de Reborn, c'était plus compréhensible.

Et puis cela changé bien du look destroy de l'Hayato habituel.

Takeshi était en train d'aimer pouponner, surtout l'italien qui avait plein de mimiques adorables à souhait.

« Takeshi ! Viens m'aider à couper ce poisson !

-Aye ! Oyajii ! »

Il s'exerça donc au maniement d'un autre type de lame, sous le regard curieux du petit, qui regardait émerveillé la dextérité des deux maîtres sushis.

« Tu veux m'aider à faire des boulettes de riz Hayato ? » Demanda rieur son vis-à-vis en le voyant s'approcher de plus en plus.

Hochement de tête côté italien.

« Viens là ! » Sourit Takeshi, tapotant ses genoux sur lesquels il fit monter Hayato.

Et c'est ainsi que les trouva Yamamoto père, des petites mains pétrissant du riz gluant, deux autres plus grandes les encadrant, avant d'entendre un rire cristallin résonné dans la grande cuisine.

« C'est dingue ahahah. Même à ton âge et pour une si petite chose, tu restes concentré comme pas permis ahahah »

Il reçut une moue boudeuse et un froncement de sourcils de la part de l'enfant, qui crut que le plus grand se moquait de lui.

Il sauta lestement du comptoir, se dirigeant vers la salle où les premiers clients commençaient déjà à arriver.

Il laissa ainsi Takeshi, pantois, les yeux écarquillés et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Tu l'as cherché fils ahah » Murmura son père avant de rejoindre l'enfant.

La journée passa ainsi.

Hayato, assis sur une chaise haute, regardait les gens aller et venir, grignotant parfois ce que lui déposèrent Tsuyoshi ou Takeshi, s'ennuyant souvent mais ne faisant aucun commentaire.

Il fit la rencontre de deux autres cuisiniers du restaurant, qui le trouvèrent adorable et lui donnant des bonbons régulièrement, sous l'œil amusé de Takeshi, qui lui accorda souvent une légère caresse dans les cheveux ou sur la joue.

Ces gestes n'échappèrent pas à Tsuyoshi, de même que le timide sourire que lui rendait l'elfe à chaque fois.

En fin d'après-midi, Yamamoto père permis à Takeshi d'aller se reposer un peu, et ce dernier fût suivit de près par Hayato.

Allongé sur son lit, Takeshi se demanda comment occuper un gamin de cinq ans qui parlait à majorité italien.

Gokudera, lui, s'était allongé sur la moquette, regardant le plafond, stoïque.

Takeshi, en appui sur un coude, l'observa un instant, avant d'avoir une idée qui le fit se lever brusquement.

« La bague ! »

Le problème, c'était les flammes.

Pourtant, il devait essayer !

« Tsuna ? Ouii c'est moi ! J'ai trouvé ! Il faut la bague, oh il sera tellement content de le revoir ! Dis, tu peux bien ouvrir n'importe quelle boite avec tes flammes, ne ?Hein ? Oui oui je t'expliquerai ! Tu peux venir ? Oui oui maintenant ! Merci ! »

Hayato observa le japonais gesticuler dans tous les sens, et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres rosées face au comportement plus que puéril de l'autre.

« Vas-y !

-Je-je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Yamamotooo … »

Mais trop tard, voilà que Yamamoto attrapa sa main, faisant glisser la flamme dans la boite, avant que le bruit de la fumée et qu'un miaulement ne se fasse entendre.

« Hayato, je te présente Uri ! »

Le petit homme et l'animal se toisèrent un instant du regard, avant qu'Hayato n'approche sa main.

Soudainement, Uri la repoussa en la griffant, amenant un gémissement douloureux et un tremblement chez l'argenté.

Yamamoto et Tsuna, attentifs, s'élancèrent sur l'enfant, dont de grosses larmes salées menaçaient de tomber, fixant le chat.

« Uri ! Gronda Yamamoto, regarde mieux ! »

Et en effet, le félin observa son vis-à-vis, qui pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de l'autre.

Un peu plus petit que son « maître », beaucoup en fait. Les yeux de la même couleur, les cheveux aussi. Et puis l'odeur … huuum, la même, mais plus … innocente, moins hostile.

Alors, cette petite … chose, c'était …

Ah oui, mais alors là en beaucoup plus mignon, plus avenant aussi.

Sur ses réflexions, Uri s'approcha de l'enfant, qui s'enfonçant instinctivement contre le torse du brun, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Et à ce moment, Tsuna comprit, faisant un geste à Yamamoto qui lâcha Hayato.

Celui-ci s'assit à même le sol, attendant et jetant parfois des coups d'œil paniqués au joueur de base-ball. Tsuna sourit: c'était désormais Yamamoto qui avait toute l'attention de l'italien.

* * *

« Gattino, gattino ! »

Hayato appelait inlassablement son « chaton », à quatre pattes sur la moquette, inspectant soigneusement chaque recoin de la maison.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il n'avait pas regardé. La chambre du papà.

Il se doutait pourtant que cet endroit était proscrit, vu comme Takeshi l'évitait. Il se risqua tout de même à y passer la tête, et, ne voyant personne, il s'y aventura, laissant ses yeux s'habituer peu à peu à l'obscurité.

Il perçut alors un petit bruit, qu'il identifia comme un miaulement, tout en haut d'une étagère.

« U-uri ? »

Pas de réponse, bien évidement.

Mais le petit ne voulait pas le laisser ici, alors, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

Trop petit, beaucoup trop.

Alors, il essaya de l'escalader.

Yamamoto, rattrapant ses cours, entendit un énorme fracas.

Sachant qu'Hayato jouait quelque part dans la maison avec Uri, il se précipita.

Ouvrant violement la porte, son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Gisant au sol, Hayato semblait inconscient. Uri, à ses côtés, léchait délicatement une blessure à la tête.

A la tête ?

Oh non.

Il souleva l'étagère, ne sachant s'il pouvait toucher l'enfant ou non.

Et s'il ne respirait plus ? De désespoir, il hurla.

« Oyajiiiiii »

* * *

Deux heures. Deux longues heures que les Yamamoto, ainsi que Tsuna et Reborn attendaient à l'hôpital.

Un traumatisme crânien, et un vilain bleu s'annonçait pour l'italien. Pourtant, celui-ci ne se réveillait toujours pas, et Takeshi s'en mordait les doigts.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Gamin » lui avait répété Reborn.

Un médecin entra dans la salle d'attente.

« Vous pouvez aller le voir, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller maintenant. »

Takeshi s'y précipita.

Allongé de la sorte, ses cheveux formaient une auréole autour de sa tête, le faisant ressembler à un ange.

Vraiment, Hayato Gokudera était l'enfant le plus adorable à regarder.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent légèrement, et il tomba aussitôt dans un océan vert glacé, qui le fixa un instant, avant que deux petites mains l'incitent à le prendre dans ses bras.

C'est ainsi que le reste des « invités » les trouvèrent, le plus vieux berçant machinalement le plus jeune, lui répétant sans cesse qu'il était désolé, face à un Hayato qui pencha –adorablement- la tête sur le côté, en signe d'incompréhension.

Tsuna s'approcha le premier, caressant sa tête, faisant attention au bandage le couvrant. Puis Yamamoto père lui attrapa la main, avant que Reborn lui-même ne s'approche, l'examinant brièvement. D'ailleurs, il fit un peu peur à Gokudera, impressionné par la taille de l'adulte et de sa présence.

Cet instant, ne deviendra finalement qu'un souvenir à la longue, sauf pour le principal concerné.

Il put sortir le soir même, devant se reposer souvent, et ne pas être exposé à des bruits trop forts.

« Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose !

-Mais … il n'y a aucun danger pour Hayato, ne ? »

Personne ne releva le prénom prononcé par Yamamoto, même si les sourires parlèrent d'eux-mêmes.

* * *

« Non non, il suffit de paramétrer le bazooka et tout reviendra à la normal.

-Attends, tu veux dire que pendant plus d'une semaine tu as juste eu le temps de trouver cette idée ?

-C'est surtout que je n'ai eu l'information que ce matin, Yamamoto-kun. »

Ce dernier se gratta la tête avec un rire embarrassé, après tout il n'avait pas jugé bon d'en parler à Gianini de suite.

Rassemblés dans le salon du base balleur, Reborn, Tsuna, l'ingénieur de la famiglia et Ryohei tentèrent de trouver un moyen pour récupérer le fameux bazooka des mains –de l'afro- de Lambo, qui était en week-end avec la mama.

« Et il est où le gamin ? J'aimerai le voir à l' extrême !

-Ahah, ils sont en route d'après mon père, sortis faire quelques courses »

C'est sur ces mots que son père apparu, tenant dans ses bras son « petit elfe », emmitouflé dans son parka.

« Waouh ! Mignon à l'extrême ! Viens par-là, mini Gokudera ! »

Le dit mini regarda le boxeur de travers, l'ignorant ensuite superbement pour venir se blottir contre Takeshi.

« Evidemment, souffla Ryohei, de ce côté-là rien n'a changé … »

Sous les éclats de rire de l'assemblée.

* * *

« Gyahahahah Lambo-San a lui-même modifié le bazooka ! Maintenant, il va mettre Ahodera dedans ! »

Cette phrase, ils auraient dû en tenir compte, ils auraient dû l'écouter.

Avant les adieux déchirants entre Gokudera et Yamamoto qui le berça une dernière fois. Avant la dernière étreinte avec Uri, avec le papà, avec Tsuna. Avant le dernier regard échangé avec Reborn.

Avant le « pouf » caractéristique.

Avant ça.

Reborn avait été le plus réactif. Balançant un drap sur le corps nu.

Avant d'assommer Gokudera d'un plat de la main sur la nuque, sous le regard choqué des personnes présentes.

* * *

Du brouillard, partout. Hibari était-il passé par là ?

Hayato émergea, la tête lourde, le corps tremblant. A ses côtés, assis sur une chaise, Yamamoto le fixait, les yeux exorbités.

« Oye, Teme, pourquoi tu-

Hein, quoi ? »

Hayato s'assit précipitamment à l'entente de cette voix qui avait son timbre, mais n'était pourtant pas sa tonalité, comme si ce n'était pas la sienne. Il courut vers le miroir le plus proche, celui fixé sur l'armoire du baseballeur, puisqu'on était dans sa chambre, avant de s'écrouler, le regard perdu.

« Ha-hayato, est-ce que tu … vas bien ? » Il sentit une main sur son épaule bien trop frêle.

« D'a-d'après toi Yakyubaka ! Je me suis transformé en fille ! »

De là, elle (?) partie sur un nombre incalculable de jurons italiens.

Bon, pensa Yamamoto, au moins son caractère resta inchangé.

Cheveux ? Long, trop long.

Corps ? Fragile, trop fragile.

Voix ? Aigue, trop …

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, rien chez Hayato ne lui plaisait actuellement.

Actuellement justement, il se trouve assis dans un fauteuil, tapant nerveusement du pied.

« Hum, Hayato, est-ce que … euh, tu pourrais, disons, refermer un peu tes jambes ?

-Heiiin ? »

Ah c'est vrai, il était habillé en tout et pour tout d'un long tee-shirt.

Tsuna pris la parole.

« Peut-être que … enfin, ce soit le corps d'Hayato mais sous une autre forme dans un monde parallèle ? J'ai lu ça dans une bd américaine et …

-La question principale c'est de savoir ce que la vache a fait pour en arriver à là, DameTsuna.

-Reborn !

-Oye, ne m'ignorez pas ! Je veux retrouver mon corps !

-Il faut surtout retrouver Lambo …

-Cette stupide vache, je vais la tuer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meurt.

-Ano …. Okey' … Yamamoto, on te laisse Gokudera .. kun ? On ira chercher Lambo dès demain matin promis !

-Et pourquoi pas MAINTENANT, hein ?! U-uri ? »

Le chat se frottait contre les jambes toutes douces de son maître, ronronnant joyeusement.

Il préférait définitivement cette version femelle !

« Bon, alors à demain ! On se charge de tenir ton père à l'écart ! Ja nee »

Ainsi dit, ainsi fait, et Gokudera se retrouva avec Uri sur les genoux, le caressant machinalement en fixant Yamamoto qui fuyait son regard, les joues rougies.

« Yakyubaka ?

-Euh … il te faudrait vraiment des vêtements, Hayato-ch-. Hayato. »

* * *

Se retrouver à faire des courses avec Yamamoto ? Sérieusement ?

Hayato se massa les tempes, perdu avec son hôte dans un rayon de lingerie féminine, tous deux ayant le rouge aux joues.

« Et comment tu penses que je pourrai choisir ces choses-là ? Beugla-t-il en désignant le rayon soutien gorges.

-Et bien ... à l'instinct ? » Il évita un cintre.

« Mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ? » Intervint une vendeuse tout sourire.

Face à leur air gêné, elle proposa tout naturellement à Gokudera de se diriger vers une cabine afin de prendre ses mensurations.

Aux gémissements plaintifs qui en sortirent, Yamamoto ne put s'empêcher de laisser vagabonder son imagination pas très saine de jeune homme en pleine santé, avec toutes les images qui allaient avec.

Après des heures, ils sortirent enfin, des tonnes de paquets aux bras.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as acheté autant de trucs ? Tu aimerais que je reste comme ça toute ma vie ou quoi ?

-N'importe quoi ! C'est le minimum pour une femme !

-Tss … qu'est-ce que en sais »

Un Hayato en femme qui s'énerve, c'est mignon.

C'est lorsque Takeshi failli se prendre un sachet de soutif en pleine tête qu'il comprit avoir parlé à haute voix.

* * *

« J'ai dû appeler quelque renfort ahaha.

-Tu as quoi ? Oye, Teme, je te-

-Hayatooooooooooooooooo !

-A-aneki ! »

Hayato, bien qu'ayant « soigné » ses crises à la vue de sa sœur, failli réellement tomber dans les pommes lorsque Bianchi lui sauta dessus.

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur, tu es si jolie, mon Dieu »

Bianchi l'étouffait presque, sous les yeux rieurs de Yamamoto.

« Tu es si belle, et tu ressembles tant à ta mère … »

Entendre cette phrase fit l'effet d'une douche glacée à Hayato, surtout que Bianchi parlait trop naturellement du fait qu'elle soit « belle ».

Pourtant, il ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir, et ses yeux de se baisser au sol.

Saleté d'hormones inconnues.

« Je vais te coiffer un peu, on ne peut pas laisser tes cheveux dans cet état ! Oh et puis, je te mettrai du maquillage, et des vêtements mignons ! »

AU SECOURS. Ces mots semblaient clignoter au-dessus de la tête d'Hayato mais Yamamoto fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas, glissant discrètement un appareil photo à la poison cooking.

Quoi ? Il fallait bien en profiter non ?

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Yamamoto attendait au salon, entendant parfois les éclats de voix de … la jeune italienne ? Parfois en japonais, parfois en italien.

« Admirez mon superbe travail, fait avec beaucoup d'amour ! »

Le gardien du soleil cracha son thé avec une violence extrême. Tsuna pris quelques couleurs, Yamamoto piqua carrément un fard et Reborn arbora un sourire en coin.

Hayato en fille était déjà très belle. Hayato habillée avec une robe pourtant très simple et une paire de sandalettes, les cheveux relevés en un chignon et un léger maquillage autour des yeux était magnifique.

« Tu pourrais faire du mannequinat à l'extrême, tako head !

-Tss … arrêtez de croire que je vais rester comme ça toute ma vie bordel ! Mais merde, MERDE ! »

Il se mit à crier, se débattre lorsque Bianchi voulu le retenir, courant lorsque Tsuna esquissa un geste.

Ça y est, Hayato avait craqué.

* * *

Merde, courir avec ses trucs ça craint. Il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, entre deux bâtiments, pleurant.

Pathétique, tss, je suis pathétique …

« Hey » souffla doucement Takeshi, qui l'avait suivi, en posant sa grande main chaude sur son épaule.

« Hayato parle-moi …

-Je-je n'en peux plus.

-J'imagine. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends, mais je compatis, vraiment. On trouvera une solution, on travaillera dur pour en trouver Hayato je te le promets. »

L'argenté leva les yeux vers le base balleur, qui ressentit un frisson lorsque leur regard se croisaient, reconnaissant toutes les nuances dansantes dans les yeux de son amour, constatant que celles-ci ne changeraient pas quoi qu'il arrive.

« On rentre ?

-Hm. »

* * *

« On doit trouver un moyen de faire retrouver son état normal à Hayato.

-Nous ne savons pas comment faire, Yamamoto. Il faut attendre encore un peu.

-Mais … Tsuna … et si il restait comme ça … pour toujours ?

-Tu ne l'aimerais plus ?

-Je l'aimerai, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Tsuna esquissa un sourire, il avait sa réponse.

L'argenté agrippait le bras du base baller, fébrile.

* * *

Après plusieurs jours, la solution avait enfin été trouvé, le bazooka paramétré, mais il y avait un risque.

Que tout foire, qu'Hayato reste ainsi pour toujours.

Mais ils devaient tenter.

« Oye, ahaha, Hayato, tu devrais me lâcher je ne pourrai pas te suivre là-dedans ahah.

-Hmpf.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Gokudera-Kun, on te ramènera, c'est une promesse !

-Permettez-moi d'en douter Juudaime …

-ça ira Hayato. Tu veux un bisou d'encouragement ?

-Tss ... attends que je récupère mon corps pour ça, Yakyuu Baka !

-Ahahahah ça marche »

Yamamoto lança en l'air le bazooka. Au moment où celui-ci allait s'écraser sur l'italienne, on entendit pourtant un énorme « Noooooon Uri » de la part du base baller.

* * *

Cette sensation. Il la connaissait. Celle de se réveiller d'un long sommeil sans rêve, et de plus avoir aucun repère spatio-temporel. Et puis encore une fois, avoir un Yamamoto inquiet penché sur soi.

« Quoi encore ? »

Bon, il avait retrouvé une voix d'homme. IL, donc, regarda ses mains, vérifia brièvement la présence de ses attributs, et soupira. Alors pourquoi l'autre tirait une tête pareille, en … rougissant ?

« Uri va bien.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me parles de l'autre ?

-Hum … ne cries pas d'accord ? Il a … sauté dans le bazooka au moment où on l'a lancé … ahahaha j'ai eu peur, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça devrait pas durer autant que les autres fois, juste ..

-Yamamoto Takeshi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai, bordel ?

\- Touche-toi derrière.

-Qu-quoi ? Tu veux mourir ?!

-Pas çaaaaa. Touche-toi la queue !

-Tu vas finir avec un œil en moins mon gars.

-Hayato ! Okey, les oreilles alors !

-Elles sont là merci.

-Plus haut.

-Hein, mais- oh bordel. C'est quoi ce- »

Là-dessus, il courut vers le miroir le plus proche, découvrant avec horreur une paire d'oreilles tigrées et une queue, semblable par leurs couleurs à celles d'Uri.

« Oh non pas encore …

-Je te trouve sexy comme ça moi, et puis c'est temporaire, on pourrait bien en profiter un peu, non ?

-Toi. Je vais te buter ! D'abord, apporte à boire. Du lait, demi écrémé nya.

-Tu viens …. De dire … nya ? Je … oh mon dieu Hayato, je n'en peux plus, viens là.

-Arrête, quoi, mais-stop, Ya-Yakyuu Baka mais qu'est-ce que tu-ASSEZ ! »

C'est sur ces joyeux événements (pour un certain brun du moins) que se termine cette histoire, celle d'un Hayato, dans tous ses états, victime bien malgré lui de coups hasardeux d'un bazooka rose, rangé bien à l'abri dans une base secrète des Vongola, dont seul très peu de personnes connaissent à ce jour l'existence.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre commentaire la concernant :D

A très vite,

Y'lan


End file.
